


Fantasy

by alternativekpop



Category: MAGNUM (Korea Band), TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alternativekpop/pseuds/alternativekpop
Summary: It's just a fantasy. A dream to paint over the reality dripping with pain.
Relationships: Park Jeongwoo/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm at home all the time now T.T  
> It's nice because uni isn't as bad as before, but stiLL- it's a lot of work to be done.  
> So here's something I wrote a while ago!

"Ok, so you have to make sure your motors are plugged into the right port. If not, the code isn't going to work." 

"Ok!"

Jeongwoo grins as the child determinedly goes to unplug the wires of his robot. It may have only been a year since he started teaching robotics, but he did enjoy teaching the children. Seeing the kids learn and joking around with them always made him love his job. His generally loud personality fit well with them and came in handy when having to yell over the chaos of the tiny humans. 

He continues to run around the room, attempting to help as many kids as possible before the class ends. That is until he spots a couple of people enter the room from the corner of his eye. He finishes helping a child and rushes over to hug Junghwan, the small bean always having a place in his non-existent heart. The two became fast friends after they met here when Jeongwoo first started working. Sure Junghwan is younger than him, but Jeongwoo seems to get along better with the younger volunteers than those his age. Following the hug, Jeongwoo cheerfully greets Junghwan and Jaehyuk before turning towards the bane of his existence. 

"I guess good morning to you too."

Haruto rolls his eyes but Jeongwoo can see the hint of a smile on his face. He knows that his face probably looks the same. 

"Jeongwoo!"

A smug grin spreads over Haruto's face as he clicks his tongue, "Tsk tsk Jeongwoo. Not doing your job as usual- I see."

"Say that when you start actually being useful," Jeongwoo retorts as he tries to refrain from laughing. 

After that, the two split up to do their own work. Haruto had been representing the company in competitions and other events for years. On the other hand, Jeongwoo had quit as a child due to his pride. The thought that they could have met earlier causes a feeling of regret to flash through, but the thought is immediately thrown away as his common sense returns. Thankfully, before he can think about it, he hears his name and moves across the room to do his job. And if he tries to forget their interaction- he probably fails. Probably. 

* * *

After the class is finally done, Jeongwoo stretches out with a satisfied smile. He grins as he waves goodbye to the children. Skipping to the opposite side of the room, the coach tells his friend excitedly, "Junghwan! I'm finally done with this class. Thank the Lord for that. I'm going to make myself some hot chocolate before the next batch comes. Do you want some?"

Junghwan smiles gratefully but declines politely, "No thank you."

"Going to have your cold chocolate?" 

Jeongwoo grinds his teeth as he whines, "For the last time Haruto, it's still warm when I drink it! I just wait a bit because I don't like burning my tongue!" 

Jaehyuk laughs as he joins in, "But you wait forever."

"Shut up Jaehyuk, this is why you don't get any hot chocolate."

With that, Jeongwoo huffs and leaves the backroom to the staff room. The coach can't help but smile as he arrives, because no matter how much they bully each other, Jeongwoo truly likes their weird friendship. Between all the teasing and insults, he truly does respect all of them. Especially since Haruto and Junghwan are a few years younger than him, it is amazing how they already know so much more than him. 

As he finishes mixing the hot water and powder, Jeongwoo can't help but yawn. He loves his job, but it can get tiring sometimes. He sighs tiredly as he lets the sight of piping hot chocolate fade to black. 

"Falling asleep on the job now? And you say I'm useless."

Jeongwoo's eyes snap open and see Haruto grinning and closing the door behind him. Jeongwoo feels his breath quicken as the other turns to face him with playful eyes, "What?" 

Jeongwoo grins as he waves the other over, "Shut up and give me a hand."

He waits as Haruto puts away his phone and approaches him with caution. As the younger comes beside him, he notices the cup of hot chocolate that has gone cold. "See? It's cold! I told you, that isn't ho-"

Before he can continue, Jeongwoo slips a hand into his. The older shyly lifts their hands as he hesitantly mutters, "I said I wanted a hand..."

"Oh my god, that was so bad." 

Haruto whines at the contact, but Jeongwoo just smiles as the younger continues to clutch his hand despite his protests. Soon they are talking and teasing each other, their intertwined hands hanging as a warm presence in between them. 

"It isn't too hot if you drink this beforehand!"

"Of course you think that Haru- you're literally satan. You must love the heat. "

Haruto raises an eyebrow as he steps closer, "Wouldn't that make you a satanic follower?"

"W-what?" Jeongwoo tries his best to not scream at the close proximity. It wasn't the first time they have been this close but never like this. Jeongwoo finds himself not moving, staring as the unblemished face gets closer by the second. Closing his eyes, Jeongwoo waits for impact. 

When he opens them, the only thing there is a cup of piping hot chocolate. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to mention any ideas or opinions you have on this down below! Thank you for reading~


End file.
